


Fruit Cocktail

by GalaxySong



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Fruit makes them do it, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kink bingo= food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Cocktail

Ianto eagerly nibbled at the fruit the Doctor offered him, once the fruit was finished he continued to nibble and lick the Doctors fingers. They were both naked and had been feeding each other the purple fruit and sharing sweet tasting kisses since they had gotten back to the Tardis, both a bit tipsy on fruit wine. Earlier Ianto had used the Doctors chest as a plate and eaten chocolate covered fruit from it leaving a sticky mess that Ianto kept running his fingers through to tease the Doctors nipples Ianto finished licking at the Doctors fingers and reached up for a fruit flavoured kiss moaning when the Doctors tongue brushed against his. 

Ianto felt the Doctor thrust up against his thigh as he deepened the kiss letting him self get lost in the taste of the Doctor mixed with the fruit. Once again he found him self grateful that he had accepted the Doctors offer to go with him for that one trip, six months ago.

 

Ianto reached over for a piece of fruit but stopped when he saw the bowl was empty, they would definitely have to get more. All that was left in the bowl was the juice from the fruit, Ianto dipped his fingers into the think liquid, grinning when he got a idea. 

“Roll over onto your stomach.”

The Doctor did with out question spreading his legs, trusting Ianto like he always did.

Ianto coated his fingers completely in the thick liquid and pushed one finger into the Doctors tight opening making him gasp and push back. The juice worked perfectly as lube and he started to finger fuck the Doctors tight ass quickly adding a second finger knowing the Doctor could take it. When he pulled his fingers out he felt his cock throb at the sight of the glistening hole, he couldn’t resist leaning down and running his tongue over the wet hole making the Doctor cry out. He continued to lick and thrust his tongue into the tight hole chasing the sweet taste.

“Ianto please stop teasing,” The Doctor begged.

Ianto pulled back licking his lips “But you taste so good,” Ianto told him with a grin and reached over for the bowl of liquid and covered his cock with it hissing at the cold. He tugged on the Doctors hips until he was on his hands and knees, legs as far apart as they could get. 

Ianto had to take firm hold of his cock to stop him self from coming just from seeing the Doctor all spread out like that for him.

He took hold of the Doctors hip and pushed into him in one hard thrust moaning at how tight and slick the Time Lord was. When he started to thrust the Doctor cried out as his prostate was hit with every thrust. Ianto leaned forward and trailed a row of kisses down the Doctors spine.

“Ianto I’m so close, please,” The Timelord pleaded his body rocking with every hard thrust.

Ianto reached around the Doctors body to take hold of his straining cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before both men were coming moaning there release.

Ianto hald clasped on top of the Doctor kissing every inch of available skin, it wasn’t until he went to move he felt the wet stickiness covering his thighs and the sheets. They had knocked over the bowl of fruit juice spilling it over the bed. Ianto shifted onto his side pulling the Doctor against him “This is disgusting,” Ianto muttered but to exhausted to move.

“I like it,” The Doctor told him with a sated grin running his fingers through the sweet juice that had mixed with his sweeter come on his stomach and brought them up to his mouth to lick clean. Ianto grinned down at the Doctor and leaned down for a kiss before rolling on top of him to lick his stomach clean but stopped when he heard to door open.

Donna stood in the door way hands on hips looking more angry than aroused at the sight of them naked and glistening. Ianto looked around the room for the first time noticing the pictures of Donna and her family. In there drunken hurry back to the Tardis they had picked the first room they had seen. All of a sudden not feeling so tired Ianto grabbed the Timelord and made a run for it. Donna tried to grab him but the slick syrup made it impossible and she lost her grip. The last thing Ianto heard as they ran down the corridor was Donnas scream about perverted aliens and Welshmen


End file.
